Organization Akatsuki 30
by mag77
Summary: Naruto gets banished after bringing back Sasuke and... Okay look, I can't write a decent summary to save my life, so if you curious, then just R&R!


**Okay, this is my third story, and as you can tell, this is a Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover. I've wanted to write a story where the Akatsuki and Organization XIII join forces, especially since I haven't seen that many stories where they do, so I'm giving it a shot. But before they meet, three certain ninja will join the Akatsuki first, along with an OC. Other stuff will be happening too, so they won't be meeting right away. Enough talking! Naruto, would you like to do the honors?**

**Naruto: Sure thing! Mag77 does not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix. Now let the story begin!**

oOoChapter 1oOo

"What do you mean I'm banished?" shouted a very distressed blond.

"You heard me, demon brat!" sneered the beautiful brown eyed, blond leader of the village hidden in the leaves. She took a sip of sake from the bottle on her table while glaring at the whiskered boy in front of her. "You should consider yourself lucky that you aren't executed for what you did!"

"For what I did?" yelled Naruto, "I was ordered to bring back Sasuke-teme fro-" but he never finished that sentence as he was back handed by the Godaime. He slammed against the wall, _hard. _He heard a crack and dimly wondered if his skull broke from such an attack. Naruto's head was spinning, but he could still feel the killer intent from the one person he thought of as a grandmother.

"Don't you _dare _call Sasuke-san that!" Tsunade shrieked, standing over Naruto. She wanted to so badly hit him again, beat him, _crush _him, _kill him, _but she composed herself. It wouldn't be right; her poor office didn't deserve to be stained with demon blood. Besides, she had something else planned. Tsunade walked back to her desk, barely containing her anger and deep hatred, and sat in her chair. She was still glaring daggers at the poor blond boy as he struggled to get up. "Look at what you made do to that wall!" she spat, feeling no sympathy for the hurt boy.

Naruto turned around and saw the large dent in the wall that he created. It hurt knowing that she cared more for the wall than she did for him, but that wasn't surprising. So many horrible things have happened to him in his short life that he should've been used to it by now, but he wasn't. Inwardly sighing, Naruto turned back to the Hokage, his face for once showing no emotion, except for his blue eyes which held so much sadness and betrayal that it would have broken a normal person's heart.

"Ba- Hokage-sama," Naruto said as calmly as he could, which surprisingly was a lot, "Sakura-chan begged me to bring Sasuke back, and you even sent a squad, which included me, to capture him, dattebayo? You even said to use _force _if he didn't come back willingly."

"I said no such thing!" Tsunade snarled, her nails making marks on her desk, "I told _Shikamaru, _who was in charge, to bring back Sasuke-san from the Sound Nin, whom I believe kidnapped him."

"They didn't kidnap him; Sasuke went with them on his own free will!" Naruto almost shouted. He saw Tsunade's expression, and closed his mouth, knowing that if he said anything more she would defiantly kill him.

Deciding to ignore him, Tsunade continued, "And from what I've been told, _you _abandoned your teammates to chase Sasuke-san, and then almost killed him."

Naruto knew that that was complete _bull shit. _On the way here, he overheard the medics describing the injuries Sasuke had; he only had a broken arm, a few bruised ribs, and a slight concussion. They were nowhere near life threatening. Nevertheless, Naruto could have easily killed Sasuke, but he didn't. Instead, he kept his promise to the pinkette and brought back his former teammate and friend. And _this _is the thanks he gets?

Naruto ground his teeth together in frustration. He knew it was pointless, but he was going to tell Tsunade the truth. "Hokage-sama," he began, and there was the tiniest bit of malice in his words, "please hear me out. _I _didn't start the fight, _Sasuke _did! I tried to-"

He was interrupted by Tsunade's cruel crackling. "My, my, it looks like Sakura-san was right; you are a jealous, lying demon brat!"

"It's true, I swear!" Naruto shouted, "In fact, Sasuke almost killed me, dattebayo?"

Tsunade laughed again, and glared. "Really, you look fine to me," she snarled.

Naruto had to admit that she was right; he was in pretty good shape physically. But, he knew what truly happened, and he was going to tell her.

_***(Flashback)***_

"_Why, why did you do it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Why did you betray us?"_

_Sasuke smirked down at him. "Why? Simple, dobe, because Konoha is much too weak for the greatness that is me!"_

"_What?" Naruto shouted, "Don't you know how much Konoha loves you? They treat you like a freaking god, dattebayo?"_

"_Is it so surprising?" Sasuke asked, with his 'I'm far more superior than you' voice, "I mean the Uchihas have always been the most powerful clan to ever exist. Of course we should be treated like gods! But I guess you can't help it, being jealous of me. You're a dead last with no family, it's no wonder why the village hates you so; plus you're a prankster and a freak!"_

_Naruto snarled, revealing his longer canines. Sasuke had always been a jerk to him, but he was never this cruel. Naruto still longed for the old Sasuke, the one he met ten years ago. He remembered it so clearly, but quickly shook his head; now was not the time to be reminiscing about his past. He glared at Sasuke with his now blood red silted eyes and growled out, "This is your last chance, Sasuke. If you don't come back willingly, then-"_

_Naruto was then rudely interrupted by Sasuke's cruel mocking laughter. "Or you'll do what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and then continued in a high pitched voice as he imitated Naruto, "'Oh, this is your last chance, Sasuke. If you don't come back willingly, then I'll break both your legs and drag your ass back to Konoha.'" He scoffed and rolled his eyes._

_Facing the sky, Sasuke smirked and went on, "You just don't know when to quit, do you dobe? You said that all before and looked what happened; you sat there like the idiot you are and let me beat the crap out of you. Hell, I even put a chidori through your chest!" Then Sasuke turned back to Naruto and frowned, his Sharingan eyes narrowing. "And yet you're still standing, perfectly fine," he whispered, almost as if he was talking to himself, "How can that be?"_

_Sasuke stared at Naruto intensely, like a scientist would to a newly discovered creature before dissecting it. Naruto squirmed under that gaze. _Why is he looking at me like that? _Naruto asked himself, _It's as if he's looking into my soul... _Then his eyes widened in realization. _Of course, he could do that! I remember reading a book from somewhere that some Uchihas actually had the ability to read minds, just like Ino's family.

_With that said-err thought, Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He exhaled and opened his eyes, and found himself in a large, open field that was surrounded by a thick forest. He looked around and saw a lake a few meters away. By the lake were two creatures; one was obviously a human; the other was a two story tall red fox with three tails. Around its neck there was a fancy, spiked collar with the kanji symbol for 'seal' on it._

_Naruto growled, and in two seconds flat he was standing a few feet away from the human and fox, who were currently glaring at each other; well, the human was smirking up at the fox and gave it an inferior look, while the fox looked at the human with deep hatred and bared its viciously sharp fangs as it growled._

_Naruto turned to the other human and glared. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke shifted his eyes to Naruto. Ignoring the question, he said, "My Naruto, I'm surprised to see that you have a brain; you seem too stupid to have one."_

_Naruto just glared more and said, "Answer the damn question, teme!"_

_Sasuke scoffed, "Sorry dobe, but I'm not gonna answer to someone so inferior."_

_The fox practically roared and was engulfed in a whirlwind of fire. When the fire cleared, instead of the fox, there was now a handsome young man who looked to be around the same age as Naruto and Sasuke. He had short blood red hair, along with a pair of fox ears. Like Naruto, his eyes were also blood red and silted, and he had whisker marks on his cheeks. His height was about 5' 10'', taller than both Naruto and Sasuke. He wore a white cloak with red, orange, and yellow flames decorating it. Underneath the cloak was dark silver, almost black, spiked armor with orange stripes running down it. He still had his three red tails._

_The fox-now-turned-human snarled and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. __**"Enough of this!" **__he growled out, tightening his grip and lifting Sasuke up in the air, __**"I'm gonna finish what Itachi started and kill this pathetic Uchiha scum!"**_

_Sasuke stared at him bored, completely unfazed with the threat. "Oh, is that so?" Sasuke mocked, "So sorry to disappoint you, but only an Uchiha can kill another Uchiha; so you're out of luck!"_

"_**Why you little piece of shit! Prepare to die!" **__the boy snarled, and his free hand began to glow with an eerie red chakra._

_Naruto knew what the boy was about to do and yelled, "No, Kyuubi stop!"_

_Kyuubi's hand was inches from Sasuke's heart, ready to tear it out, but stopped when Naruto yelled. He slowly turned his head to Naruto, then back to Sasuke, and then back to Naruto. "You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise, "Last time I checked, the Kyuubi had _nine _tails, not _three._"_

_Kyuubi gave Sasuke a hateful glare, to which Sasuke smirked at. Growling in frustration Kyuubi let go of Sasuke, in which he landed on his butt, much to Naruto's and Kyuubi's amusement. Chuckling a little, Kyuubi turned back to Naruto and smirked. __**"Very well kit, but I'm only doing this because I want to see **_**you **_**kick his ass," **__then he laughed humorlessly,__** "Besides, I can't kill him here anyway."**_

_He turned to Sasuke and snarled, __**"You're one lucky son of a bitch, Uchiha! If you were fighting another kit of mine, I'm damn certain that he would kill you; he's not as forgiving as Naruto."**__ With that said Kyuubi walked away laughing._

_Naruto couldn't help but smile a little as he watched Kyuubi go. Yes, when he first met Kyuubi on that tragic day, Kyuubi was not very happy; in fact, he was downright pissed. Of course, Naruto did wake him up from his nap, and he was stuck in a cage that was in the middle of a sewer. After that meeting though, Naruto changed the landscape to what it was now, and Kyuubi was a little nicer towards Naruto. Sure, Kyuubi was still an ass to Naruto half the time, but it was more of a playful gesture then of pure malice._

_Then Naruto remembered the last sentence Kyuubi said. _What did he mean by 'another kit of mine?' _he pondered, _Oh well, I'll have to ask him later. Now back to the matter at hand._ Naruto turned to where Sasuke was, and couldn't help but laugh as the Uchiha prodigy was still on his butt looking dumbfounded. When Sasuke saw Naruto looking at him and laughing, he quickly put on his emotionless mask and got up. _Hm, so the famed genius isn't as smart as everyone thinks, eh? _Naruto thought giddily._

"_So, what are you doing here, Sasuke-teme?" he asked again._

_Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "You're not gonna stop asking me until I answer, are you?"_

"_Heh, nope!" Naruto said smugly, knowing he'd won._

"_Ugh, fine I'll answer your pathetic question," Sasuke said angrily, knowing he'd lost. _Like it matters anyway. I'll just kill him after this, _Sasuke thought and smirked as he answered Naruto's question. "I came here because I was curious. No one could have survived the chidori, unless they had some special power. And now I know what it is!"_

_Then, Sasuke threw his head back and laughed hysterically. When he brought his head back down, Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. Instead of the normal coal black, or even the red Sharingan eyes, Sasuke's eyes were now a golden yellow color. They weren't like that snake freak Orochimaru's eyes, but they were still odd and creepy. It was Sasuke's psychotic grin that really made Naruto worry. _That is the craziest and most twisted thing I have ever seen, _Naruto thought, and shuddered, _and it probably will be too.

_When Sasuke spoke, Naruto paled and took a few steps back. "It's that thing that's inside of you; the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" he shrieked, and pointed at Naruto while laughing._

W-what's with his voice? _Naruto thought, _It still sounds like Sasuke, but it sounds like someone else is speaking with him. Just what the hell is going on here?

_Sasuke continued in that weird voice, "If it wasn't for that thing, you would be nothing special, now would you? You wouldn't have the nearly limitless chakra pool; you wouldn't have the never ending stamina, or your lightening fast speed, or your super human strength; you'd be absolutely nothing!"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DAMN TEME!" Naruto roared._

_Sasuke smirked at that and said, "My, you truly are a fool, Naruto!" Then, he disappeared in a flurry of sparks._

Oh no! _Naruto knew what Sasuke meant, and quickly returned back to the real world. Sure enough, Sasuke was rushing toward him with the strangest weapon he ever saw. Naruto sidestepped to the left and grabbed Sasuke's arm, throwing him a few meters away. Sasuke crashed against the cliff wall and dust appeared around him. When it cleared, it turned out that the force created a small cave in the cliff side, and Sasuke was lying in there._

_Sasuke groaned as he lay there and Naruto could see what kind of weapon Sasuke had. It was a... giant key? At least that's what it looked like to Naruto. It was a black and red color, with two aqua colored jewels decorating it. It was very weird looking, but Naruto could feel the complete evil coming from it. Sasuke slowly started to rise, and as he did, his key-like weapon was consumed by black flames and disappeared._

_Sasuke opened his eyes and they were back to the normal Sharingan red color. He got up and winced, seeing that Naruto broke his arm. He found where Naruto was standing and glared at him. _How dare that loser do this to me, an almighty Uchiha! _He thought angrily, as he activated the curse mark on his neck, _He is going to fucking pay! _The curse mark began to cover Sasuke's body as he told Naruto, "Wow, that's some strength; too bad it's not yours dobe."_

_Naruto narrowed his silted eyes as he studied the Uchiha. He couldn't help but sigh a little in relief hearing Sasuke's voice return to normal. He pulled out the bone sword he stole from that albino Nin Kimimaru after winning the battle against him. Naruto breathed through his nose to calm down as he got into a defensive stance and continued studying Sasuke._

_Sasuke smirked and calmly jumped out of the cave. He didn't plan on making the first move, so he just stood there and waited for Naruto to lose his patience and charge, all the while his curse mark continued to spread. After about five minutes, Naruto lost his patience and did as Sasuke predicted. _Typical dobe, _Sasuke thought smugly. He easily dodged Naruto's straightforward attack, and knocked the sword out of his hand before kicking him in the stomach. Since Sasuke activated the level 1 curse mark, he was much stronger, and thus his kick sent Naruto flying._

_Naruto landed a few meters away, near the outskirts of the surrounding forest. He sat up and coughed up some blood. __**"Come on kit don't let that winy bitch do that to you," **__Naruto heard Kyuubi say, __**"Here, borrow some of my power, and then kick the living shit out of him!" **__Naruto sighed; he really didn't want to use Kyuubi's power, but what choice did he have. Naruto reluctantly nodded his head, and felt the burning red chakra cover his body._

_Sasuke saw Naruto stand up, and growled in frustration. _Just what does it take to get rid of him? _He thought, and then saw the red chakra cover Naruto, giving him the form of a fox with three tails. _Oh, of course; it's that stupid fox. If it wasn't for it, Naruto would be long dead.

_Just then Naruto shouted, "BLAZEMORE!" As large fireball shot out from Naruto's hand and was heading straight towards Sasuke._

What the hell? _Sasuke thought, and barely dodged the attack. He landed on his feet and continued to ponder, _Just what was that attack? It wasn't any jutsu I've ever seen, so what was it? _Unfortunately, Sasuke had no time to find an answer as Naruto appeared behind him._

"_THUNDER!" Naruto shouted, and lightening seemed to strike out of nowhere. Sasuke barely dodged that attack too._

Alright that's it, I have had it! _Sasuke thought, _If he thinks that's lightening, then he hasn't seen real lightening yet!

_Naruto was ready to launch another attack, when Sasuke's odd tattoo marks began to cover his entire body and turn his skin black. His hair also grew longer and went from black to a pale silver color. After a few seconds, his skin became a little lighter, now becoming a dark grey color. His eyes became yellow again, and he had a black star across his nose and forehead. Naruto almost laughed when he saw what appeared to be blue lipstick on Sasuke's lips, but stopped himself, knowing that this was serious. Then, he heard a ripping sound as Sasuke's shirt was torn in the back, revealing two large, claw-like wings._

_Sasuke smirked and chuckled. "This is the end for you, Naruto," he said, as purple lightening began forming in his hand, "For you see, you never had the power to defeat me, and you never will!" With that, Sasuke began charging towards Naruto, his chidori blazing._

_Naruto reacted quickly and formed a rasengan. Then, he charged towards Sasuke. A few feet away from each other, they both jumped in the air and Naruto was about to deliver the finishing blow, when he faltered. _No, I can't kill him, not like this, _Naruto thought and dispersed his rasengan. __**"No kit, what are you doing?" **__Kyuubi shouted._

Heh, die fool! _Sasuke thought joyously as he plunged the chidori through Naruto's chest, only a few inches away from his heart. Naruto's eyes widened dramatically and he looked down to see Sasuke's hand in his chest. His eyes slowly dimed as he began falling; Naruto didn't even feel it when he landed in the water, luckily face up._

_Naruto made some gurgling noises, and began coughing up blood. If Naruto had his eyes open, he would see the water around him begin to turn red from his own blood. When he did open his eyes, he saw Sasuke standing over him, although everything was all blurry._

"_Well Naruto, it looks like you failed again," Sasuke said smugly, "Now while you lay here dying, I'll be on my way to Orochi-ACK!" Sasuke yelped at the sharp pain in his neck and fell over. The curse left, and Sasuke was back to his normal appearance. He tried to stand back up, but couldn't move. _W-what's happening; why can't I move? _He thought and continued trying to move, but to no avail. Soon, he realized it was pointless, and just laid there glaring at Naruto. _Damn you, dobe. Why couldn't you do everyone a favor and just die? Then, I'd be on my way to Orochimaru to get the power to kill Itachi. Damn you, Naruto, damn you to Hell! _He cursed and soon fell unconscious._

_Naruto saw the blurred Sasuke fall, and closed his eyes with a smile. _I did it; I kept my promise to Sakura-chan, too bad I won't be able to see her face when he returns.

_Kyuubi heard his thoughts as he was trying to heal Naruto, and angrily yelled, __**"Damn it kit, you're not dying out on me, you hear? I'm not gonna let that happen!"**_

_Naruto coughed up more blood and chuckled in his mind. _Sorry Kyuubi, but I don't think you'll be able to save me this time. But you won't die when I die, will you?

_Kyuubi sighed, knowing there wasn't anything more he could do, and replied sadly, __**"Listen kit, I-" **__But he didn't get to finish as both he and Naruto heard a beautiful, melodious voice chanting something followed by the voice shouting, "HEALALL!"_

_Naruto could feel all of his wounds heal, including the life threatening one by his heart. He stopped coughing up blood, and was feeling much better now, although he was a bit tired. Naruto sat up groaning a little and opened his eyes, and saw his savior. His savior was a girl, a very, very pretty girl. She had short cropped, black hair, and beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. Her clothing was simple; she only had on a black cloak with a hood. The sleeves were long, and looked like they were tight around her wrists. She had on black gloves, and black feminine boots. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so much like her, but sadly he knew it wasn't her._

_She blushed, and after awhile of Naruto just staring at her, she asked, "Um, are you okay?"_

_Naruto blinked a few times then smiled and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm, I'm f-f-fine," he stammered out and blushed, which caused her to giggle._

_She smiled at him, her blue eyes laughing and said, "That's good; I was afraid that you weren't going to make it there for a moment." Then, she lightly smacked Naruto upside the head and lightly scolded him, "Don't scare me like that!"_

"_Yes ma'am," Naruto grumbled out, and laughed a little. It was as if they'd known each other their whole lives, though he was certain they'd never met before. _

_She nodded in answer, and gave him back the bone sword saying, "Here, I take it this is yours?"_

_Naruto took it and thanked her. Knowing that he forgot something, Naruto stuck out his hand and said, "Thank you for saving my life, and if there's anything you need, just ask and I'll help, dattebayo? I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way and you are?"_

_She took his hand and shook it. She was about to answer when they both heard some rustling in the forest behind them. Her eyes widened, and before Naruto could stop her, she ran to the opposite side of the forest. "H-hey, wait!" Naruto called out to no avail. He sighed and turned back to the rustling sound. After a few seconds, someone stepped out of the forest._

_That person was none other than his sensei, Hatake Kakashi, along with his summoned dog, Pakun. Kakashi saw Sasuke lying in the bloodied water, and quickly ran over and checked on him. Pakun slowly followed Kakashi, and glanced over at Naruto, giving him a sad look. He had a feeling of what truly happened in the fight, but he knew that his master wouldn't listen, nor would the rest of the humans in Konoha._

_Kakashi kneeled over Sasuke and checked his wounds. He looked up and glared at Naruto under his mask. Then, he scoffed and said loudly, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the demon would hurt an innocent person."_

_Naruto flinched at what Kakashi said, knowing that he was talking about him. It hurt, but then he got angry. _What the crap is Kakashi-sensei talking about? Sasuke's far from innocent! _Even Pakun rolled his eyes as if thinking the same thing._

"_But this isn't the first time you hurt someone; Hell, you even killed someone, haven't you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto lowered his head in response and Kakashi rolled his one visible eye. _It's almost funny how it pretends to have emotions, _Kakashi thought humorlessly. He picked Sasuke up and carried him piggy back style. He said to Naruto, "I would love to kill you right now, but Sasuke needs medical attention, and I think the Hokage would like to deal with you anyway." He turned to Pakun and told him that he could leave._

"_Very well," Pakun replied and gave Naruto one last dejected look before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_Kakashi turned back to where he came from and said, "Come, we need to get going."_

"_Hai," Naruto replied, and followed Kakashi through the forest. The trip back was uneventful for the most part. Kakashi didn't want to talk to Naruto, and Naruto was fine with that. Meanwhile, he was thinking about that mysterious girl. _Just who was she? She couldn't have been a normal citizen, but she wasn't a ninja either. And what was with that black cloak?

_He heard Kyuubi laughing and say, __**"Aw, does my little kit have a crush? Although I can't blame you; she was a cutie, too bad that cloak covered up her titties."**_

ERO-KITSUNE! _Naruto shouted at the fox, which only caused him to laugh harder. Naruto continued, _Besides, no one will ever replace her.

_Kyuubi stopped laughing and sighed. __**"Naruto, you have to stop this; she's gone and there's nothing you can do to bring her back. I know you cared deeply about her, but you have to move on; she would have wanted it."**_

Shut up, fox! _Naruto yelled in his mind, _I don't want to hear anymore!

_Kyuubi sighed again and apologized, __**"Sorry kit, I'll keep quiet. But still, I can't help but wonder how big that girl's boobs are."**_

ERO-KITSUNE, ERO-KITSUNE, ERO-KITSUNE! _Naruto chanted, which caused Kyuubi to laugh even harder than before._

_In about an hour, they made it back to Konoha. They went to the hospital to get Sasuke help. Of course when Sakura and Ino, the president and vice president of the Sasuke Fan Club, saw the state Sasuke was in, they screamed and asked who did this. Kakashi pointed a thumb at Naruto, and they immediately started yelling and hitting him._

"_NARUTO YOU STUPID IDIOT BAKA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SASUKE-KUN?"_

"_YEAH, NARUTO-BAKA, YOU'RE THE MOST PATHETIC, USELESS NINJA THAT'S EVER EXSISTED!" Their yelling was pretty much along those lines._

_Naruto dodged their poor attempts at hitting him easily. He ran down one of the hallways to get rid of the rabid fan girls. When he saw that they weren't chasing him, Naruto sighed in relief and walked down the hallway. Soon, he saw Shikamaru sitting out near one of the operating rooms. "Yo, Shikamaru!" Naruto called out and waved._

_Shikamaru saw him coming, and made a noise of annoyance. _Kami, why the Hell is he here? Can't he just leave me alone?

_Naruto was now standing next to him. "Hey, Shik we did it! We brought Sasuke back, dattebayo?" he announced happily. When Shikamaru didn't reply, Naruto asked, "So, why are ya sitting out here?"_

_Shikamaru gave him a look, and answered in a cold voice, "Choji's in there, he got hurt real bad from one of the Oto Nins. He's in critical condition, along with Neji. Kiba's in pretty bad shape too."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "A-are they gonna get better?" he asked, worried._

"_I don't know, you fucking idiot! Now will you do me a favor and just get out of my site?" Shikamaru yelled._

_Naruto winced and looked broken. He considered Shikamaru his friend, but now he knew that they weren't. But he quickly got over it and decided to go visit Kiba. He walked down to where Kiba's room was after asking a passing nurse where it was. On his way there, he saw Shino coming towards him._

_When Shino was standing in front of Naruto, he calmly told Naruto, "Uzumaki, as much as I hate you, I feel that I should warn you. If you were going to visit Kiba, I recommend that you don't, that is unless you want to get ripped to shreds by his mother and sister."_

_Naruto gulped and paled considerably. Turning around, he quickly left. Although he didn't like Shino all that much, Naruto still felt grateful that he warned him. _Okay the, since I can't go see Kiba, I'll go see Lee instead, _he thought and headed to Lee's room._

_When Naruto got there, Lee was lying in his bed with his left arm and leg in a cast. Tsunade hadn't found a cure yet for the wounds he got from that fight with Gaara, but Lee was still hopeful, along with his sensei and Naruto. When he saw Naruto enter, Lee gave him one of his trademark grins and said, "Hello Naruto-kun, what brings you here?"_

_Naruto smiled at his probably only remaining friend and answered, "What, do I need a reason to visit a friend? I just wanted to see how you were doing, dattebayo?"_

_Lee beamed, "I am doing well, Naruto-kun, thank you for asking."_

"_That's good," Naruto said, then deflated a little as he said, "Hey, we got back from the mission..."_

"_Oh, did your flames of youth succeed?" Lee asked._

_Naruto was about to answer when he was interrupted by someone yelling, "There you are, Uzumaki-bastard!" He barely had time to duck from the sudden attack. He kicked his attacker in the stomach with just enough force to cause her to fall against the wall. Naruto saw that his attacker was none other than Tenten._

"_Tenten-chan, why are you attacking Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, shocked by his teammate's behavior._

_Tenten turned to her teammate and shouted, "Shut up, Lee! I'm sure you're so thrilled at what happened."_

_Lee was confused and asked, "What are you talking about, Tenten-chan?"_

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I thought that the idiot there," she glared at Naruto, "would have told you. Neji-kun's in critical condition and it's all thanks to him!"_

_Lee looked at Naruto, and then back at Tenten. "You must be mistaken, Naruto-kun would never do that," he insisted._

"_Of course you'd side with the demon," Tenten spat, "You were always jealous of Neji-kun." She got up and charged at Naruto again, a kunai in her hand. Luckily for Naruto, Gai appeared and stopped Tenten's attack._

"_What are you doing Tenten-chan? Attacking a comrade is most unyouthful," Gai informed his student as he held her back._

_Tenten struggled to get out of her sensei's grip. "Sensei, why won't you let me kill that demon scum?" she asked with venom._

_Gai gave her a stern look before replying, "Tenten-chan, Naruto-san is not a demon; in fact he is a hero."_

_Tenten looked at Gai as if he'd grown a second head, while Naruto's and Lee's expressions were ones of shock. "I was right, you are crazy!" she said with horror. She got out of his grip and ran out of the room._

_Gai shook his head in disappointment at his student's behavior. He turned to Naruto and flashed him a smile. "Ah Naruto, it is good to see that your flames of youth are still shining brightly, unlike a certain pupil of mine."_

"_Um, thank you Gai-sensei," Naruto said._

_Gai nodded and continued, "Hokage-sama wishes to see you, Naruto-san."_

"_H-hai," Naruto said and left to go see Tsunade._

_***(Flashback Over)***_

"...and that's what happened, Hokage-sama," Naruto finished. He told her everything, well except for the whole Kyuubi thing.

Tsunade yawned, bored, and looked at the cat clock hanging on the wall. "Well gaki, you managed to waste thirty minutes of my time."

"But everything I said was true, dattebayo?" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade laughed again, looking amused. "Oh please, who in the five elemental countries would save you?" she asked, still laughing. Naruto growled at her question, and she quickly stopped laughing and snarled, "I would watch your tone with me, demon."

Naruto stopped growling, and Tsunade smirked. "Now, as I said before, you're banished! Once you leave, you are never allowed to step foot in the fire country, you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head glumly and said in a monotone voice, "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now you have ten minutes to get out of Konoha forever, and then you have three days to leave the fire country," she told him with a bit of glee in her voice as she took another sip of sake.

"Bu-but where will I go?" Naruto asked, more to himself then to Tsunade.

"Do I care?" she asked coldly.

Naruto was hurt by her reply, and said, "I thought you did."

She laughed and asked, "Since when did you think that?"

"I thought that because I and ero-sennin brought you back to the village." he replied.

"Idiot," she said, "I came back because Sasuke-san and Kakashi-san were hurt, and Jiraya paid me a million gil to be Hokage. It had nothing to do with you."

"But, you saved me from Kabuto's attack, and you gave me your necklace," Naruto insisted, hoping that she truly did care for him and that everything was a joke.

She shook her head and said, "I never saved you, you healed yourself. As for that necklace, it's supposed to be cursed and I was hoping it would kill you." Then, she said to herself, "It still could..."

Naruto gulped and asked, "Can I at least go get my stuff from my apartment?" He didn't have much, but he still wanted to bring them.

"What things?" was the cruel reply. Naruto turned around and saw Shizune enter from the doorway. She had an evil grin on her face as she closed the door. "All your stuff's gone," she said smugly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shaking a little.

Shizune pointed a finger out the window behind Tsunade. He looked at where she was pointing and gasped. Where his apartment used to be now there was only smoke coming from the debris. "W-what h-h-happ-pened?" he stammered out.

Shizune walked over to where Tsunade was sitting and laughed. "I'm sure you don't mind Tsunade-sensei, but I and the students that aren't hospitalized and the jonins, along with most of the citizens, decided to burn the demon's home!" she said with triumph.

"You burned my apartment down?" Naruto yelled, his hands balled into tight fists.

They ignored him as Tsunade said with praise, "Well done Shizune, you did excellent!"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sensei," Shizune said and bowed. Then she added as an afterthought, "You know, I don't recall seeing the green freak, or the snake whore at the burning."

"Well, freaks have to stay together," Tsunade said. Then, she started laughing and told Shizune, "If 'Konoha's sexy beast' thinks that I'm gonna look for a cure for that loser, Rock Lee, then he's got another thing coming!"

"That's a good one, sensei," Shizune laughed.

"How, how can you do that?" Naruto asked, horrified. They looked at Naruto for a moment, completely forgetting that he was there.

Then, Tsunade glared and said, "What are you still doing here, brat?" She glanced at the clock and continued, "Now you only have six minutes to leave."

"But-"

"Tick-tock, tick-tock," Tsunade mocked, "Do you really want to die that badly?"

Naruto glared at them and jumped through the window. Ignoring all the glass wounds, he ran as fast as he could. He dodged all the things the citizens and ninjas were throwing at him. He tried to ignore all the hurtful words his former friends were shouting at him, and the cheering the citizens did at finally being able to get rid of the 'demon child.' He didn't even notice the gates he ran past by; in fact he didn't stop running until Konoha was a small speck in the distance. Naruto looked back at his hometown, and, sighing sadly, began to walk glumly into the woods.

"**Um, kit, shouldn't you keep running?" **Kyuubi asked, **"You know that-"**

_That baa-chan is sending ANBU after me, _Naruto finished. He nodded, and said to Kyuubi, _Yes, I know, and no matter how long I run, they'll eventually catch me. So, instead of tiring myself out, I'm gonna walk until they catch me. Then when they do, at least I'll have more of a chance to beat them._

"**Wow, kit that's pretty smart of you," **Kyuubi said with a smirk.

_Come on Kyuubi, you know I'm not that dumb, _Naruto said with a little laugh. He felt a rain drop on his face and looked up at the grey and black clouds covering the blue sky. A minute later, it started pouring down rain, completely drenching his clothes. Naruto continued walking through the rain not that worried about catching a cold; the one good thing about being a jinchuuriki host was that he never got sick. He was also immune to all poisons an drugs, much to his delight.

"**So, do you know where you're going?" **Kyuubi asked after awhile.

_No, I don't know where to go, _Naruto said sadly.

"**Well, think of the first country you went to," **Kyuubi said helpfully.

_You mean Konoha? _Naruto asked, _Kyuubi, you know I can't go back._

Kyuubi sighed in annoyance. **"No kit, not that Kami damned Konoha! Come on, what was your first mission?"**

_We had to paint a fence for this old man, _Naruto answered, _Well, I painted the fence; his daughter and Sakura were fawning over their 'Sasuke-kun,' Sasuke just sat there being all emo, and Kakashi was off to the side reading one of his perverted books._

"**Ugh, no kit, not that! Think, what was your first actual mission, your first C-ranked mission?" **Kyuubi asked, starting to get mad.

_Well, that's easy; we were ordered to protect that old drunk, Tazuna, from that mafia guy, _Naruto said, confused, _but I don't see what that has to do with anything._

Kyuubi wanted to hit something really bad, particularly Naruto. **"Kit, you can stay with them until you know what to do!" **he yelled.

_Maybe..., _Naruto said, feeling a little worried, _but what if I'm not welcome?_

"**Geez, I don't know kit, but last I heard, the villagers said that you'll always be welcome," **Kyuubi said, **"If you're not convinced by that, they did name the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge,' and I'm pretty sure you're the only Naruto they know, kit."**

Naruto contemplated over Kyuubi's words, then beamed. _Yeah, you're right Kyuubi! _Naruto said happily, _I'll stay with Tazuna and his family in Wave until I know what to do! _With that, Naruto started running again, only to crash into someone. He fell on his butt and looked at who he knocked over.

And gasped at who it was.

oOo-oOo

**Yes, I'm done with the first chapter! Yeah, I know it's another 'Naruto gets banished' story, but that's such a good plot line. Oh yeah, also Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 12 are all sixteen, so instead of everyone graduating the academy at thirteen, they graduated at sixteen. In other words, everything they've done, they've been sixteen. And I don't know why, but I'll be using the currency from the FF games. Hey, can anyone guess who Naruto ran into?**

**Naruto: I know who it is, it's-**

**Oy, don't tell them Naruto! So, anyway, thank you all for reading and please review!**


End file.
